


A Collection of Kingdom Hearts II

by stratataisen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 short fics of various Organization XIII pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fruity Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Even more old fics of mine. lol, I have alot of them. XD  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the characters.

“…..Xigbar?”

“Nnnh….. yeah?”

“What the bloody hell are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, dude?  I’m trying to get to that fruity thing.”

Luxord watched as the Freeshooter shimmied upside down across the sideways bent tree.  Truthfully he had no idea why the other Nobody wanted to get at the star like fruit the first place, but he seemed determined to do so.  “Wouldn’t it be easier to get if you used your powers rather then actually abiding by the laws of gravity?”

“I would, but it seems my powers won’t work here.”  Xigbar inched closer and closer, his only eye locked on to the fruit.

The blonde was afraid he was going to say that.  His own powers weren’t working either, or rather they weren’t working that well.  He could still feel the darkness flowing within him, but he could seem to cultivate it enough to bend time or do anything else for that matter.  In short it meant that the two of them were stuck on that tiny island till they could figure out how to get off.  “Shouldn’t you be right side up?  You’re going to fall otherwise, mate.”

“As if.”  Xigbar snorted as he reached for the fruit.  He tugged on it to get it loose.  “I’m #II in the Organization, master of gravity and space!  I’m not going to fal-AAHHHH”

*SPLASH*

Luxord looked over the edge of the small naturally made platform.  A smirk plastered on his face.

“Not. One. Fucking. Word.”  Said a disgruntled Xigbar as he glared up at the tree he fell from. He was floating in the shallow water, the piece of star fruit floating next to him.

The Gambler of Fate snickered as he jumped down to the sand.  “Well, at least you got the fruit, right mate?”

II glared at him as he mumbled some choice words under his breath.  Sitting up caused the water around him to slosh and ripple.   Picking up the fruit he started to shake it to dry it off.

Luxord raised an eye brow in question. “You’re not seriously thinking about eating that, are you?” 

“Why not?  I went through all that trouble to get the damn thing, I might as well.”  With that said Xigbar took a bite of the yellow fruit.  Chewing slowly he hummed to himself in the way people do when they really like something.  “This stuff is actually pretty damn good.”

“You do realize that it could be poisonous, right?”  Luxord just rolled his eyes.  Sometimes he seriously wondered how the Freeshooter even managed to get his position.  Then again, thought the blonde, he could have been in a lot of _other positions_ before becoming #II.

“Oh it’s fine.  Stop being a worrywart.”  Xigbar snorted as he made his way back to the beach.  Holding the fruit in his mouth he unzipped and shrugged off the drenched coat and shirt.  “Bleh, I’m all wet.”

Luxord smirked.  “Why yes, I can see that.”

A brow shot up on Xigbar’s forehead. “Oh ho, so the high and mighty Gambler of Fate does have a perverted side.”

Luxord rolled his eyes again.  “I’ve always had a perverted side; I just don’t show it as much as you do.”

“Yeah, whatever man.”  Xigbar took another bite of the star fruit.  He looked at it then looked at Luxord. “You want a bite?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Aw, come on.  It ain’t gonna kill ya.”  He held it up to the blonde-haired man.

Luxord’s left eye twitched a little. “I said no.”

“I bet you’ll like it if you try it.”  The Freeshooter persisted.

The other Nobody glared.  “You don’t take ‘no’ for an answer, do you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, I’ll try it.”  Luxord sighed.

Xigbar grinned and held up the fruit again.  He was about to say something when Luxord grabbed a wrist and yanked him closer, the other hand coming up to cradle the back of his head.  Lips pressed against his own and the other’s beard to brush roughly against his chin and cheeks.  A tongue slithered out and into his mouth, searching for a taste of what was left of the fruity substance.  Xigbar’s hands went automatically to the blonde’s shoulders, ready to push him away, but he soon found himself returning the kiss as it continued.

Luxord was the first to pull away, a smug smirk on his kiss swollen lips.  “You’re right, I did like it.”  Without another word he pulled away from the gunner and walked towards the small semi-hidden cave.

Xigbar stood there for a moment, a little dazed and dumbfounded.  When he finally came to his senses he was grinning like the mad man he was.  “Well, that was interesting.”  He followed the gambler slinging his coat and shirt over his shoulder.  Maybe going through the trouble to get that fruit was well worth it after all.


	2. Scenes of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

A growl emitted from Saix’s throat as teeth sank in deeper into the base of his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but still enough to leave a dark mark there.  He shivered when the teeth were replaced by a tongue lapsing at the newly formed mark, trying to soothe the small stinging sensation.  Hands that were on his hips snaked around his waist to cup his rear end and drag him flush against the other body.  He slipped one of his own hands into dark hair fingers twisting around thick dreadlocks.

“Xaldin…”

\-------------------

The berserker withered in the sheets beneath him, panting as he thrust into him slow and hard.  Xaldin traced the point an ear causing the other to purr in his ear. He could feel a clawed hand at his back, painting it in bright pink lines some tinged dark with the redness of blood.  This other hand was fisting the sheets almost shredding the thin material to bits in its death grip on them.  An animal like whimper from the other man beneath him made Xaldin smirk.

“Beg for it, Saix.”  Xaldin whispered hoarsely into the Nobody’s ear.  “Beg me for what you want.”

 Saix growled in defiance, clawing his back with both hands.  He did _not_ beg.

“Do it, or you’ll never get what you want.”

The blue haired man growled again. “Damn you, Xaldin!  Go faster!”

Xaldin did, and Saix howled.

\-------------------

Saix snuggled up against the warmth that was Xaldin.

“You cuddle?”  Xaldin raised a dark brow in question, an amused smirk on his face.

“Shut up.”

The older Nobody just snickered.

Saix glared. “Tell anyone and I’ll personally make sure you lose all your appendages.”

Xaldin continued to snicker. “I wont tell anybody.  Though if II ever found out, he’d have a field day with it.”

“You’re right, dude, I am having a field day with it.”  Said a surfer-ish like voice from above their heads.

Both the now startled and shocked men looked up at the scarred but grinning face of the Freeshooter looking down at them from the ceiling.

“XIGBAR! YOU ASSHOLE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!”


	3. Under the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one I was never overly thrilled with, but I'll post it anyways. There may be someone out there that would enjoy it. XD  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

Xaldin glared at the piles of paper sitting peacefully on his desk.  Normally he didn’t mind paperwork as much as the others did, but when it started formed rather large towers is when he started to become rather annoyed by it.  The paperwork currently in the in-box was exceeding that limit by leaps and bounds.  And the only reason he had this much paperwork to begin with was because some loudmouthed, ceiling hanging, asshole of a sharpshooter decided to use his position of power as II to dump it on III.  To say the lancer was a little bit peeved was a vast understatement.

“Well, someone looks rather pissed off.”   Came a voice from above the lancer’s head.

Xaldin didn’t even bother looking up from what he was doing, already knowing who was there.  “Whose fault would that be?” He heard feet starting to walk across the ceiling.  “And don’t you dare even think about leaving footprints while you’re up there.”

Xigbar just snorted and dropped down from his spot. “I don’t see what you’re getting all pissy about.  You said you liked doing the paperwork. I don’t, so I’m letting you handle it.”

Xaldin’s eye twitched as he continued to write.  “I said I didn’t mind doing my own paperwork, I said nothing about doing anyone else’s.”

“Well excu~se me for misunderstanding.”  The Freeshooter said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Humph.”  Xaldin glanced at the man standing next to him.  “You’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

Xigbar snorted. “As if.”  Then he paused. A thoughtful look passed over his face as he thought about what the dragoon has said.  A rather large mischievous grin spread across his lips.  Moving forward he leaned down in front the other man, one arm braced against the far arm of the chair while the other wrapped around the back of Xaldin’s neck.  He brought his face in closer so that when he spoke their lips brushed against each other’s.  “Instead of later, how about I just make it up to you right now?”

Xaldin’s face never betrayed his thoughts; he just calmly looked back at the sniper in front of him. “And what did you have in mind, Xigbar?”

Instead of answering, the sniper pressed in the rest of the way and joined their lips together.  He felt the other’s tongue snake into his mouth almost automatically and smirked inwardly to himself.  Sex was always a good way to get people to do what you wanted, not to mention the plus of getting laid yourself.

The dragoon set the pen he was writing with down and cradled the back of Xigbar’s head with that hand.  With the other he began to unzip the sniper’s jacket.  “Off. Now.”

Xigbar snickered.  “Aren’t we demanding, what if I don’t want to take it off?”  Despite saying this he still shrugged off the heavy leather coat.

“I’m allowed to be, this is my payment for doing your paperwork, remember?”  Xaldin yanked him in for another kiss, practically tearing his shirt from his body.

“Hey, what about you?”  He managed to get through the kiss.

“What about me?”  Xaldin asked as he let his gloved hands roam over the flat planes of Xigbar’s chest and stomach, pausing rub his thumbs over caramel colored buds. 

“Your clothes, take them off as well.  I’m not going to be the only one half naked here.”  Xigbar managed to pant out.

“If you want them off, you take them off yourself.”

Xigbar groaned as Xaldin leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth.  He was about to respond to Xaldin when lips were moved up his chest and semi-sharp teeth bit at his neck.  “Hey!  Watch it with those things, I like my skin where it is, thank you very much!”

Xaldin just chuckled as he lapsed at the already bruised skin with his tongue.  “I forgot how easily you bruise.”

“Oh, shut up.”  He kissed him again, trying to hide the small blush that graced his cheeks. Bracing one arm against the back of the chair, Xigbar reached for the zipper to the dragoon’s coat.  He began to unzip it slowly, letting one finger slide along the newly opened area of the coat.  He paused over Xaldin’s crotch, giving the area a nice long rub with his hand, forcing a kiss muffled moan from III.  Once the jacket was fully unzipped he began to rid the larger man of the heavy jacket.  “Better.”  He said into the kiss.

Xaldin continued the kiss as he stood up, slowly pushing II back against the desk.  He began to unbuckle Xigbar’s pants, sliding them down over slim hip.  He took a hold of the hardened length with a gloved hand and started to stroke it slowly.

The hand on him caused him to wither against the edge of the desk as his hips tried to thrust foreword only to be stopped by Xaldin’s other hand.  He whimpered when that hand stopped moving, ceasing that delicious friction, and moved to his other hip. That whimper turned into a moan when he was turned around and bent over the desk.  “Fuck.”

“With pleasure.”  Xaldin said as he reached for the lube.  Removing the glove on his left hand he coated three fingers with the clear liquid substance.  Fully aware of the fact that Xigbar really didn’t need any preparation he was about to push all three fingers in when the door opened.

“Hey, Xaldin, have you seen Xig-GAH~!”  Axel froze in the doorway, awestricken at the sight before him.

Xaldin let a sigh of annoyance out.  “Axel, you’re supposed to knock before you enter someone’s room.”

VIII shook out of his daze and closed the door. “Had this been your bedroom, I would have.”

“Well, now you know to knock on his office door too.”  Xigbar snorted, rather irradiated at the interruption.  “Now go away, we’re in the middle of something.”

Axel tilted his head slightly, looking at the two older Nobodies curiously.  He smirked. “What?  Can’t I join you?”

Xigbar looked up at the flame Nobody then back at the lancer behind him, a question clear in his one eye.

Xaldin just sighed again.  “Do whatever you like.”

“Yay!”   The red-haired Nobody make a move towards the desk when the door opened yet again.

“Did anyone hear that-WHAT THE FUCK!?”  Demyx near passed out from the instant nosebleed he got.

There was complete silence in for a few moments before Axel started to snicker. “Well that’s one way to phrase it.”


End file.
